The researchers at Duke University will collaborate in the planning and development of a Prostate Cancer Program at Duke University. Components for planning and development, the recruitment of new Investigators and funding to develop a Pilot Program will be established. Pilot projects will be particularly focused to address the issues of occupational exposure, diet, familial association and race as well as innovative concepts in therapy and cellular regulation. A specific orientation will be the ascertainment of African-American males to explain their apparently higher risk of onset of prostate carcinoma in that population. A wide research base in cancer will be the basis upon which to build hypothesis directed research pilot programs to gain sufficient information to justify application for formal R01 support for such prostate cancer directed research activities. An Internal Advisory Board has been established which will direct the planning and development of such activities.